Sonhos
by Lina Limao
Summary: Eu nunca entendi direito, o que você queria me dizer, quando me falava dos teus sonhos... Foi surreal demais, mas foi assim que eu aprendi o que você queria me dizer em todos esses anos. " - Oneshot- - Sakura PoV-


i

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu...

Ainda não . Mas um dia ele será :9

_.\ Sonhos /. _

Eu nunca entendi direito, o que você queria me dizer, quando falava dos teus sonhos.

Você ficava feliz, você sorria e você pulava, gritava...

O mais estranho, era que sua felicidade me contagiava, e enquanto você segurava em minhas mãos e nós rodávamos até cairmos no chão, tontos, eu já estava rindo junto com você, talvez na mesma intensidade.

Como foi bom crescer junto de você, sabia?

Você nunca se cansou de me mostrar que, embora seus olhos fossem azuis, azuis como o céu, eles eram tão verdes quanto os meus.

Verdes de esperança.

E você tinha sonhos, muitos sonhos, e vontades, e desejos, e às vezes, quando nós deitávamos no chão e olhávamos para o céu estrelado, eu ouvia você pedir cada um deles com fé, incansavelmente...

Por que você tinha confiança em si mesmo, coisa que eu não tinha.

Lembro-me que um dos que você mais pedia, era pra ficar mais forte. Queria superar todo mundo e ser forte, respeitado, importante.

Mas você já era forte, forte demais...

Você e meu herói andavam sempre juntos, e sempre brigando, por isso, na maior parte do tempo, você parecia mais um vilão do que um herói.

Mas eu gostava desse vilão, do mesmo jeito que eu gostava do herói.

E eu lembro de ter brigado com você tantas vezes, realmente, foi divertido ser criança junto de você.

Mas você nunca se importou, ou reclamou, ou até mesmo me ameaçou, acho que você entendia... Melhor do que eu, você entendia que eu não conhecia as coisas que você falava, e que a objetividade dos meus pensamentos me deixava distante de você... Dos teus sonhos...

Sonhos... Você me ensinou tanto sobre sonhos...

E eu, mesmo sem saber, estava incluída em parte de seus sonhos, uma generosa parte deles...

Mas eu era teimosa, eu não entendia, por mais que você explicasse.

E o tempo passou, e meus pensamentos sobre meu herói mudaram, deixando você em primeiro lugar.

Você continuou a falar de sonhos pra mim, e tentou me explicar mais uma vez, antes de ir embora.

Me disse pra confiar em você.

Sorriu e foi embora.

Bom, eu ainda não entendia o que eram sonhos, mas eu acreditei que estava quase chegando lá.

E depois que você foi, meu maior sonho foi você voltar...

Mas você havia finalmente me ensinado a confiar em mim mesma, então, eu comecei pelo rascunho que você me deixou...

E depois de muito tempo, eu vi você novamente.

Pensei que houvesse amadurecido e deixado pra lá esse tipo de coisa... Afinal, você que era tão objetivo, falava de coisas tão complicadas...

Mas eu vi que você estava apenas mais tentado a fazer seus sonhos se realizarem...

E depois de muito tempo, depois de você ficar muito mais forte, depois de muitas coisas acontecerem, você apontou para as estrelas e me mandou desejar alguma coisa que eu quisesse muito.

Eu fiz o que você disse, apenas em pensamento, sem deixar escapar uma palavra.

E você sorriu e se levantou, disse que eu agora tinha um sonho e que ele ia se realizar de qualquer maneira!

No fundo, eu acho que você sabia meu desejo, tenho quase certeza disso...

Mas, então, por que...?

Mesmo estando tão forte, por que eles conseguiram pegar você?

Não me lembro de ter chorado tanto, quanto eu chorei naquela noite...

Eu sabia que a culpa era minha, você se preocupava demais comigo, isso era ruim...

Pra me proteger, você acabou dando uma brecha e sendo pego... Fui a última pessoa que te viu naquela noite, e suas últimas palavras pra mim, foram coisas... Coisas que só sairiam da sua boca...

- Sakura-Chan, não desista dos seus sonhos, Dattebayo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Mas eu não tinha sonhos... Meu único sonho estava sendo impossibilitado, partido e arrancado de mim na minha frente, e eu não pude fazer nada... Por que quando seus olhos se fecharam, e você começou a ficar pálido, eu não tive tempo de fazer nada, apenas fui nocauteada e acordei tarde demais.

Chorei muito, muito...

E corri atrás de você, enquanto as malditas lágrimas teimosas insistiam em cair dos meus olhos.

Meu único desejo foi que você... Estivesse sempre ao meu lado... Pra todo o sempre. E tudo que eu quis era estar junto de você de novo.

Mas não adiantou, não é verdade?

Por que eu lutei contra todos que apareceram em minha frente, pra chegar até você...

Sem o bijuu, sem brilho, sem vida, sem sorrisos, abandonado no chão gelado e molhado. Foi assim que eu encontrei você. E por segundos, eu teria conseguido te salvar, por segundos.

Sacudi você, baguncei seus cabelos, te dei alguns tapas, chacoalhei, fiz tudo que pude, e você não se moveu, nem respirou, você estava... Morto?

Quando senti a mão de Kakashi sensei no meu ombro, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, eu não me controlei, deitei meu corpo sobre o seu e comecei a chorar, incontrolavelmente. Ouvi Lee chorar, ouvi a voz de Ino murmurar para Shikamaru que você era incrível, vi Kakashi sensei derrubar algumas lágrimas que molharam a máscara, mas...

Ninguém acreditava em você tanto quanto eu, Naruto, por que...

Por que você me pediu isso!

E minhas mãos deslizavam sobre seu ombro e seu braço, enquanto eu chorava no seu outro ombro, e bagunçava teus cabelos, numa tentativa frustrada de te acordar.

Eu não podia acreditar, seu corpo quente, estava tão... Tão gelado, e eu nem conseguia sentir as batidas do seu coração, ou a sua respiração descompassada.

- Vamos, Sakura. – Ouvi a voz de Kakashi me chamar. Ir? Eu nunca poderia ir e simplesmente abandonar você ali... Você não podia estar morto, eu sabia disso... A palavra 'morto' não conseguia entrar na minha mente... E nem sair pela minha boca.

- Ele só pode estar brincando. – Eu falei dentre soluços, com a voz horrivelmente rouca. – Ele tem que estar brincando! – Me convenci enquanto fazia ninjutsu médico em você, mas não parecia funcionar...

- Sakura... – Ino me chamou, eu não dei ouvido. Estava ocupada, você ia voltar, você não ia morrer, eu não ia deixar!

Foi quando eu abri o zíper da sua jaqueta e ergui um pouco sua camiseta preta. O selamento não estava lá... Engoli seco e fiz a coisa que me pareceu mais sensata e idiota naquele momento. Dei um soco na sua barriga, no local em que o maldito selamento deveria estar. Eu estava descontrolada, comecei a gritar...

- VAMOS! REAGE! VOCÊ SEMPRE REAGIU, REAGE AGORA, NARUTO, REAGE! – Berrei, quase estourando minhas cordas vocais, enquanto te dava socos e mais socos. Só parei quando a força dos meus braços acabou.

Todos nos olhavam, de cabeça baixa, tentando esconder a tristeza, mas eu sentia... Você ainda estava ali, você não podia me deixar...

- Você me ensinou o que eram sonhos, lembra? – Perguntei com a voz embargada pelo choro, enquanto eu me deitava sobre seu peito e umedecia sua camiseta com as minhas lágrimas. – Pois eu tenho um sonho, Naruto, realize-o pra mim! – Eu pedi numa última tentativa, enquanto te sacudi com a pouca força que havia me restado. Não acreditei quando vi seus olhos se apertarem e senti seu coração bater, acelerado. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu, enquanto as minhas lágrimas continuavam a cair, molhando seu rosto pálido, que retomava a cor lentamente.

- Ele está vivo. – Eu falei baixinho, por fim. Todos olharam pra nós novamente e se aproximaram. Eu estava unida a você no que mais lembrava um abraço, sabia?

Você entreabriu os olhos azuis e acho que tudo que pode ver, foi meu cabelo e ouvir meus soluços, devido às únicas palavras que você soltou.

- Sakura-chan? – Sua voz chamou meu nome. Eu não sabia mais por que chorava, só sabia que chorava, descontroladamente. Soltei-me um pouco de você e lembro de ter visto seus olhos azuis cansados, porém, felizes. Você soltou um sorriso cansado, enquanto olhava dentro dos meus olhos verdes. – Hehe, Sakura-chan, vai ficar tudo bem. – Você murmurou antes de deitar a cabeça no meu ombro, o que me deixou surpresa. – Obrigado por vir aqui... – Você murmurou antes de pegar no sono. Eu sacudi você mais uma vez, de leve, e você não reagiu, mas eu senti seu coração bater e sua respiração no meu ombro.

Fechei os olhos, uma calma e uma paz invadiam meu corpo e meu coração, enquanto eu sentia você respirar no meu ombro.

Todos olharam pra mim, esperando uma resposta, eu apenas sorri e deitei seu corpo no chão, enquanto fazia o ninjutsu.

- Ele ta bem, só ta cansado demais... – Eu falei enquanto via seu sorriso calmo, enquanto você dormia.

Foi surreal demais, mas foi assim que eu aprendi o que você queria me dizer em todos esses anos.

Não era tão importante nós acreditarmos em nossos sonhos, ou no bem que eles nos trariam...

Era acreditar que custe o que custar, ele se realizaria... E se realizaria graças ao próprio esforço...

E o meu se realizou, Naruto, por que, bem...

Por que você ficou ao meu lado para todo o sempre.


End file.
